Naruto the assassin
by Aroara Moon
Summary: What if Naruto awaken 9 bloodlines when he was 6. What if there was more to him than what most people saw. He was taken in by Iruka and had a few close friends. Lets see how the Naruto world would turn out. Inspired by 'Drop of poison' and a few others that i can't remember the name of.


**Aroara** : as I said in the summary it was inspired by 'Drop of poison,' 'Jorōgumo' and a few others.

 _ **Chapter 1.**_

A blonde haired 6 year old boy opened his cerulean blue eyes to look at festival lights hanging at the end of the ally. It has been 6 years today since the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked his home village, Konoha the village hidden in the leaves. 6 years since its defeat on October 10th by the Yondaime Hokage. The boy, Naruto Uzumaki, could hear the people out in the street, but he could see the chuunin team that had been following him all day. There was two 15 year olds and a 16 year old. Their 26 year old jounin sensei glared at him almost all day with and unsettling smile on his face.

He saw an older man, dressed in fancy robes, out of the corner of his eye make his way to the jounin. After a few hasty word the 26 year old motioned toward him as he curled behind the garbage dumpster that was filled with torn fabrics of the clothing store. The elderly man called a crowd to gather getting his full attention. Dread filled the pit of his stomach. This was like last year and the year before that.

That was his cue to leave. The boy took off toward the tower only for the jounin to cut him off. The three teens could only watch in horror as 20 something people descended on the small child. The adults used whatever they could use on the boy. Alcohol bottles bruised his back as shards of glass dug into his skin as they shattered from the force that was used to hit or thrown at him. The glass cut his hands and knees as he tried to crawl away.

One man bashed his head with the garbage bin until he was no longer able to move. A belt lashed out between punches and wild kicks leaving bleeding whelps along his back, legs, and arms. A few pissed on his back and head causing the wounds to flare with pain. They used bats to brake bones in his feet, hands, ribs, and knocked out a few teeth while breaking his jaw.

The few ninjas in the group held the young chuunin team when they tried to step in. The jounin ranted about the evil that the boy was reincarnated from, the pure destruction that followed him, and that they were going to finish what the Yondaime had started years earlier. He rolled the boy over letting the open wounds to be filled with blood and piss made mud with glass and makibishi that was dumped onto the ground to cause the boy more pain. A poison that increased to pain response coated each of their for sharp points. 3 jounin joined the sensei with kunais in their hands that they used to open his major arteries as the sensei slit open his stomach and his throat.

The Kyuubi's toxic red chakra surrounded the young nearly unconscious boy as they began to stitch themselves back together starting with his neck as he could barely breath. His blurry vision saw spikes of earth and roots rip from the ground. Wind water and ice swirled violently through the ally as screams where covered by the wind's and animals' howling. A beautiful metallic orange butterfly landed on his broken nose. Those wings showed a black hazard pattern as they took over his line of sight. When everything calmed the sound of three people throwing up filled the now quiet ally. The butterfly flew away as a squad of the Anbu landed not far from his motionless body, which was the last thing he saw.

When the young blonde opened his eyes once again he was in the bunker that made up his mindscape. He took off down the twisting halls that allowed him to confuse the last mind-walker that entered unannounced three years ago. He past dozens of secure metal doors that resembled vault doors. At the end of the hall was a large cage that he ignored and entered without hesitating. 9 flowing red fox tails surged toward him, wrapping him in a warm embrace. A comforting purring vibrated through the floor and walls.

"My little kit." A beep growling voice cooed to the shaking and sobbing child. "You can work through this. Do not let them win, by letting their hate get to you. Can you fight to see tomorrow's sunrise, to survive? Remember all the people backing you."

"You mean you, Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san, raven-san, Inu-san, Hebi-san, Hawk-san and jiji-san?" He looked happy to have people who cared for him. They sat in silence watching the blue and red pipes emptied down to a slow trickle. "Kurama?"

"You have tapped your reserves almost dry and have reached the limit on what you can get from me." The large 9 tailed red fox said. He opened is sharp fang lined maw to speak when the boy went boneless as a ear piercing scream ripped his young throat apart.

Blue eyes snapped opened as sweat rolled down his skin. The nightmare was so real. Shacking hands ran through his golden blonde locks as he let out a shaky breath escape his panicked lungs. The words of anger he spoke toward Inari, their client's grandson, stirred up old memories. His cheeks where wet with tears that fell in memory of the pain that ripped his body apart.

He shook off the memory before he looked out the window to see it was still night. He stood up and stretched pulling his sleep stiff muscles loose. Sneaking out was disgustingly easy with three other ninjas in the house, but once he got out side he made a dash to a clearing he found a few days ago with a large Iron oak that over looked the small village.

Once he arrived he made a clone before he ran along the Iron strong bark to the top of the tree. Where he could meditate in peace. His clone stayed on the ground as a look out. The water filled wind creased his heated skin. Nature was always his safe place weather in an over grown forest or in the depths of the lakes or rivers. It calmed his chaotic chakra to be surrounded by the natural flow of nature around him

When he opened his eyes he could see the chilly mist that clung to the water and blanketed the surrounding land throw out a rainbow of colors as the first rays of sun hit it. The sight was breath taking. He watched as the sun slowly rose and the lights fade. This place was beautiful but the stain on its beauty was the damage done by Gatô. Both of the people and the buildings had been worn out over time. A slow strangulation until the fight was almost completely gone. It caused rage to burn in his belly at the treatment, that parallel with his own upbringing, that one man caused.

His clone dispersing let him know of his early morning visitors. The first a boy names Haku, who looked like a lady, looking for herbs and the last was his duck teammate, who's hair was styled after a duck's ass, Sasuke Uchiha. So the clone made another who took his place so he could poof from existence to relay the information to the original. Another sigh escaped his lips before he went back to the view. An idea struck like a viper to his brain as a cruel smile crossed his lips as he made his way down the tree.

When his feet hit the forest floor he made 40 clones. He sent 5 to the bridge to guard Tazuna's men and 10 others began working on the tree walking exercise but with hands and the instep of their feet. 10 to work on the water walking exercise that he saw during the fight between his sensei and Zabuza. 5 began working on suppressing his chakra. Another 5 started to work on perfecting the jutsu he knew. The last 5 to work on half hand seals.

With years of successfully evading mobs, chuunin, jounin and Anbu for a little over 7 years under his belt he made his way back to the client, Tazuna's, home. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, was cleaning the house from the mud, leaves, and twigs that the hard training genin brought in unknowingly the night before. Getting around her was easy and it stirred the anger for Gatô to a new target, Kakashi, who as a jounin and should know that if someone is going against you is protected. Then you get his/her family to use as leverage. Gatô, like most small minded greedy pricks, would go for the cheapest way to save money. As of right now common bandits could get Tsunami, Inari or both. Get them and the bridge builder would be but putty in his greedy hands.

Once in the room he shared with Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, he went through his backpack. Pulling out another orange jumpsuit, a few ramen cups, some loose kunais and shuriken before he pulled out a medium sized scroll that was wrapped in a pair of stained underwear. Opening the scroll showed it littered with intricate designed storage seals that helped him know what was in each. His fingers brushed along the beautiful designs until he got to the one with a blue butterfly and a black widow. Unsealing the butterfly one first revealed a beautiful flower designed wooden box with a metallic orange butterfly clasp, while the black widow seal held a equally steal box with a back widow spider etched into the top of it with two silver snake clasps.

The wooden box had a makeup kit built into the lid with a thin wooden divider that was lined in black velvet to protect what was in the bottom from the makeup. The bow held two beautifully hand carved hair sticks. One had fully bloomed flowers carved along its body while the other was covered in different size and shape butterflies. Both and a small crystal on the top. They lay undisturbed on a baby blue spider silk kimono with shimmering butterflies in multiple colors and a shimmering orange sash around the waist. A pair of blue slippers with a shimmering black hazard sign on the toes lay beside a silver hairbrush with an orange and black whirlpool under the kimono.

The steal box had two compartments. The smaller top half held a med kit while the larger bottom section held 60 vails, a small brush, a small coil of wax and a small saucer with a seal on the bottom. The brush, wax, and saucer lay on a small cotton washcloth on top. Under the washcloth was 30 of the vials contained various poisons and toxin. These vials set on a segmented divider made out of wood and lined in crimson red silk. Under the divider was another 30 vials that held the antidote to the poison/toxin directly above it. These vials set in soft green silk.

Each vial had their own padded square segment that prevented them from clanging into one another. The toxin/poisons and their antidotes had the same color stoppers. There were two seals on the stoppers and the antidotes had the letter "A" on the sides. The seal that faced the liquid was a preserving seal. While the one on to was a small storage seal that held information on what the vail contained and its' effects. His nimble fingers carefully removed the two vials with the neon green stoppers.

With his toxin chosen and the kimono laid out he used a variant of his 'oiroke no jutsu.' The thing was when every he henge into something or someone it was a solid transformation unlike the illusion that everyone else used. Sort of like the Kage bunshin compared to the normal bunshin. As a child he had no clue about the differences so he never really named it. The slight smoke cleared to reveal a beautiful 16 year old girl with flowing bark brown hair that went to her hips and soft green eyes.

With practiced easy he got dressed and applying a soft glow of makeup. A slight tingle on the skin of her right hand brought her attention to a small beautiful metallic orange butterfly resting there causing a gentle smile to grace her soft pink lips. It fluttered around in greeting before landing on the wooden box lid.

The twin sticks lay on the washcloth with the brush, saucer and the wax. With swift fingers she grabbed the top of the sticks and gave a small twist allowing the bottom to be pulled away showing it was just a sheath for a long hollow needle. With another small twist of the top while the needle was held still s pop was heard as the two where separated. Opening a hallow cavity in the top coated in thick wax to hold any type of poison poured inside.

With one chamber open she moved on to the next. Once both where open and laid carefully on the cloth. She twisted and pinched off a small portion of wax. Which went into the saucer. When she applied a bit of chakra to the seal on the bottom the saucer started to melt the wax. While the wax was melting she carefully pulled the stopper from the air tight vial as not to spill any of the corrosive liquid.

Taking a deep breath as she brought the poison chamber and the vial to eye level. She stopped all unnecessary movement, including breathing, to pour the clear neon green liquid into the waxy cavity. As the liquid went in it filled the crystal on top first. Once it was filled she carefully took a breath before resealing it. With baited breath she watched it as she turned right side up for any leaks in the top. A smile crossed her face at the first drop of poison falling from the needle point and into the vial. The final step was applying a thin wax layer over the point that would be ripped off upon entering the targets body. Being extremely careful putting it back into its' sheath. It was the same process for the 2nd one.

Cleaning up was a breeze when you make a little mess. The saucer, the cloth, and the brush was sealed into a small scroll marked to be cleaned. The vial went back into its' slot while the antidote went into a special pocket sown into the sash. She brushed her hair before pulling it into a twisted bun that was held in place by the hair sticks.

Looking into her small makeup kit mirror she put on four earrings. A pair of onyx and silver studs where the lobe meets the cartilage and a pair of dangle butterflies in the lobe of her ear. The onyx studs had silver swirls that made up a small sealing scroll on each. While the orange and green butterfly hanging from her right ear had a chakra suppressing seal and the orange and red had a privacy seal on it.

Slipping back out was fairly easy and with that on mind she made 5 Naruto clones to watch the place. With the house being looked after and her slippers in place she made her way to town after going far out. That was to make sure no one could connect her to team 7. It was peaceful with the birds chirping over head. A perfect time to plan the future or reflect on the past. Her mind wonder to why she chose to transform into a woman and have women's thing.

At 6 and half Naruto had been openly attacked, ambushed, poisoned, over charged and kicked out of majority of the stores back home more than he could count at the time. He had heard the two girl Anbu that watched him a lot complain about the men colleges and enemies often underestimate them. Then one day when he was helping Ayame, daughter of his favorite ramen chef, with the dishes in the back. No way was she going to let him near the stove as he was only 6 after all and she was 12.

He could hear arguing between her and her genin wonna-be ex-boyfriend out front. So he stopped and went to see what was going on. The ex was getting angry when she refused him and went to strike her. Ayame being a civilian and a woman had the 13 year old thinking she would be easy to take down. That was until she swung the hot frying pan faster than he anticipated and took it to the head. He dropped like a destringed puppet. It was just enough for Ayame to grab her father's large cooking knife and threaten his 'family jewels' that if he ever do that again he would lose them very, very slowly. It stuck in his mind that women were crazy and easily overlooked thanks to fangirls and pigheaded men.

A pair of hands grabbed her arms causing her to look at a group of thugs that had surrounded her just outside of the village. Their were leering at her body. _'Like these four.'_

"Um, hello. How may I help you?" Her question caused them to get a twisted on their ugly mugs.

"Yeah sweet thing you can accompany us to see our boss."

"I don't know." She shivered as the men crowded her.

"Who said you had a choice?" The leader smiled before they basically caroled her like she was a cow or some other livestock. The base was ugly and a mess. She was glad she chose to wear her sealed earrings. As it took all her will power as a prankster not to laugh as she was lead right past the jounin level missing-nin Zabuza Momochi, who showed no recognition or suspicion as he left the building.

She was lead through a straight corridor with no other doors. _'Really?'_ She screamed in her head at the bust on either side of the door basically screamed the entrance to his office. If these buffoons hadn't lead her right to his door she would have no trouble finding it at. With a gasp she was shoved in as they laughed. She hit the floor hard with a grunt in the overly large office causing her hair pins to hit the floor under the weight of her hair. Her hand grabbed the butterfly stick unnoticed by the short fat midget in a black expensive suit.

"My what is a beautiful flower doing on the floor?" The midget licked his lips.

"Your boys brought me here." She looked around seeing no one else in the room as she twisted the pin to reveal the poison filled senbon hidden by the long sleeves of her kimono. As she let him get closer to her. His mere oily presence had her body trying to bolt out the door

"My name is Gatô what is your name?"

"Nami Umino." He grabbed her hair and leaned in to kiss. As his rotten breath rolled over the skin on her face she stabbed the 4 inch needle into his side in an area with no vital organs. He gasped as he backhand her. She ripped off her hanging earrings with a slight flinch at the pain. Feeling the Kyuubi healing the wounds as her chakra rolled free and her blood activated the seal on the orange and red butterfly earring causing a shimmering blue film to coat the room. Just in time for Gatô to let loose a bloody scream as he collapsed in a lifeless heap.

"You will do well to keep your hands to yourself. Now," she purred as butterflies began to show up outside. There was metallic orange butterflies had patterns in blues, black, and purple fluttering past the window and into the building. "The pain you're feeling has only one antidote and it is right here." She pulled the vail from her sash and set it on the wooden desk with a clunk. "It is time to be a good boy and tell me where all of your account information and documents are."

"You dumb bitch. My men will be here soon."

"They can not hear you. That film Is a soundproofing technique. Then there is my butterflies." She motioned toward the window as the last one flew into the building. "They each have a specific task. Butterflies with the blue on their wings put people to sleep, the greens will heal any of the victims that are still here, the ones with black patterns release a toxin that causes anaphylactic shock, the purples pattern ones drains chakra. Your men will not even have a chance to fight before their death. The more time you waste the more my toxin eats away at your organs. If you wait to long even the antidote wont stop the excruciating pain until your last breath. So tell me what I want and I'll give you the antidote." He whimpered in fear before the next wave of pain had him doing what she wanted. The wind chakra running through each stand of her hair allowed she to feel the vibrations slowly die down in the building around her. Until all she could feel 3/4th of the hive she sent in moving around. After he signed over the paperwork to her making it all legal and final and answered all her questions she spoke softly.

"There is another way to end your pain," She shoved a butterfly etched senbon through his heart causing his death. "death." She almost threw up as she took deep breaths and forcefully swallowed several times as her legs shook at what she done. Ignoring all of her body's responses to ending a human life except one, she let the tears flow down her face om the silent room.

Taking a deep, shaky breath she began to remove his head to seal it into her scroll. Feeling more calm than before she made 30 clones to clean out everything. She pulled out her special metallic paint and began to paint a beautiful orange, black, purple and blue butterfly on the glass. All movement left her body as a clone that was left at Tazuna's house popped. Transferring the memories of two samurai thugs getting taken down followed by one from the bridge. She took off her sash and sealed it, her earrings and all her new paperwork into her stud earrings. Before she took off running faster now that she took off her resistant seals.

She flinched every time one of her clones was turned into a pincushion. When her feet hit the wet concrete of the bridge she felt Kurama's chakra pouring from one of her clones. The chakra was for9 let her know where there was trouble and to make the clone more durable.

"STOP!" She yelled using the 'big head no jutsu.' With several orange and purple butterflies fluttering around her. Everyone turned to look at her. Taking a deep breath to shake the shock of seeing Haku behind the broken hunter's mask.

"You?" Zabuza looked disturbed at see the young 16 year old again. He expected her to be turned into a slave for Gatô and his men.

"Yes it is I," she giggled. "As you can see I am fine. Gatô did get in a small hit but he went down screaming and crying." She gently touched her face. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at her. "He wasn't planning on paying you." She threw a scroll at his face, which he caught it. "As you can see what he did and planed to do to you and your daughter, to me and every girl in the village. So I took his head."

Zabuza read though the scroll with an angry look. As he did that she unsealed his head and dropped it at her feet. Getting narrow eyes from Kakashi and a scream from the pink haired girl who saw the head. Tazuna paled before throwing up.

"Well looks like I'm no longer your enemy." Zabuza sighed.

"Hey what about you guys head back to Konoha with us." Naruto yelled drawing the attention so the girl could slip away into the waning mist and back to Tazuna's house. Where she began to seal away her things in a new scroll. It was only when she released the advanced Henge did he noticed that Tsunami was standing just outside the door with wide eyes. "Please don't tell." The now blonde boy whispered.

"Explain please." So he did what he could and she promised not to tell a soul. They talked as they waited for the team to arrive. Tsunami held Naruto as he cried for the lives he took and his life. When his team was outside he switched with the clone, who dispelled immediately allowing Naruto to gain the memories. Than everyone collapsed in exhaustion.

The next few days was filled with complaints from Sasuke and Sakura about the mysterious girl that killed Gatô. She was running around in the dead of night leaving food, returning money and deeds to the villagers. The two genin of team 7 didn't like her to much and no one knew her name. She was seen with at least one metallic butterfly fluttering around her dark hair. It would have been hilarious to the young blonde if they didn't get on his nerves. Once the bridge was finished Kakashi basically rushed them back to the village at a rough pace. It was brutal on the healing and those who upped their resistance seals.

When they arrived at the gates, but they couldn't catch their breath. Naruto glared at the silver haired man. While Iruka had to catch the blonde as he almost collapsed but the other two where not so lucky. Zabuza and Haku where glaring at the man as well.

"What happened now," the Hokage asked. Wondering if they befell more trouble on the way back.

"Um nothing it just Gatô was killed by a young brunette that had butterflies around her all the time."

"Oh. Why don't you start from the beginning." They would have seen Kakashi blush if it wasn't for his mask. The Hokage listened to the report but had to fight to keep the amusement off his face. Iruka had to cough to cover his laughter. "I see. We will offer the same deal to Meizu and Gouzu." This got a groan from the demon of the bloody mist and chuckle from the old man. "You will face a detail evaluation followed by 6 month probation unless deemed otherwise." He smirked. "don't worry about the girl you may see her around the village from time to time. Do. Not. Hound. Her.

"So you know this girl?


End file.
